Pequeña Winry
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: [EdxWinry] Un viaje a Helsinki, Finlandia, sin propósito aparente, un hada con las respuestas y dispuesta a darle el amor que él necesite. [Octavo capítulo terminado: final. ¡¡Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia!]
1. Uno

**Notas Iniciales:**

Esto es consecuencia de ver muchas veces "Pulgarcita" xD ¿Qué puedo hacer en una noche calurosa de primavera, sin ganas de ir a mi cama, en frente de Sakura-san, mi computadora? Sólo escribir fics n.nU Aunque el título tendría que haber sido "Pequeño Edward" por la altura de dicho alquimista xD, me decidí por el de "Pequeña Winry", encajaría más con la trama que tengo en mente (aunque sigo pensando que el otro título hubiera sido el mejor xDD) ¿Algo más para aclarar? Relatado en tercera persona para penetrar más en las mentes de los personajes. Una cosita más: fic OOC y nada que ver con la trama de FMA. Y no se sorprendan si sólo están Winry y Ed en esta historia... n.n

**Dedicaciones:**

Antes que nada, a Ferchie Fer, mi amigaza del alma que siempre me alienta a escribir más y un poco más, y a todos aquéllos que les guste el EdxWinry.

Disclairmer: Bien, ustedes saben, ni el chantaje, ni el soborno, ni la misma alquimia puede hacer que FMA sea mío. De cualquier forma, ustedes lo saben, y sólo la idea de escribir este fic es mía.

**Pequeña Winry  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo Uno

Por algún motivo, Edward Elric se encontraba en un campo con algunas bellas rosas aún sin florecer. El día anterior había llovido, y el olor a tierra húmeda inundaba la nariz del joven rubio, su espalda contra el suelo aún con señales de no haber sido tocado por los rayos del sol.

Amanecía en Helsinki, Finlandia. Por otro motivo que no lograba recordar bajo los efectos del alba, se encontraba en la lejana tierra de los mil lagos.

Se estaba hospedando en un hotel cerca del lago más grande de toda la lejana tierra finesa, el cual estaba a un par de metros del campo de flores y del lugar en el que se encontraba. Quizá sólo estaba de vacaciones.

Edward había pasado la noche en vela, observando el cielo negro que dejaba ver a alguna estrella. Estaba allí, sólo pensando, cuando se le cruzó por la mente ir a ver las flores.

-Veamos cuáles han florecido.

Sólo con el motivo de verlas, no sabía que iba a cambiarle la vida.

Y allí estaban todas las rosas, de todas las tonalidades rojas, blancas y amarillas. Rosas también. La mayoría aún no había florecido, y tenían algunas gotas de rocío del amanecer.

Caminó un poco para verlas a todas. No le importó posar su pie sin querer en el lodo freso. "Después se lava".

Pero, escondida detrás de muchas espinas se encontraba, según Ed, la más hermosa de las rosas: una de color rojo sangre, como la sangre que estaba saliendo en ese mismo instante de uno de sus dedos por haber tocado una espina.

Sintió que la tentación se apoderaba de él. Con su dedo pulgar sangrante y el dedo índice, cortó suavemente la flor.

Ésta aún no había florecido completamente; todavía era un pimpollo. Por un instante pensó que era un crimen cortar algo así.

Y con la misma delicadeza que la cortó, la llevó entre sus manos hasta el hotel.

Allí le reclamaron por las botas sucias. No le importó. Le dijeron que él mismo tendría que encargarse de limpiarlo. No le dio importancia. Sólo asintió con su cabeza y subió los dos pisos que lo llevaban hacia su habitación.

La susodicha no era muy lujosa, pero al menos se podía dormir descentemente. Una pequeña sala se anteponía al dormitorio y al baño. En ella había una pequeña mesa y cuatro sillas. Muchos cuadros adornaban el lugar. Habían también dos puertas; una hacia el dormitorio y la otra hacia el baño. Ambas eran del algarrobo más fino y oscuro que Ed jamás haya visto.

El dormitorio era simple, tenía un gran ventanal que daba al lago, era hermoso verlo en el amanecer o atardecer cuando relfejaba los rojizos rayos del sol. La cama era de esas matimoniales, amplia, hermosa, cómoda. Una bella alfombra adornaba el suelo con motivos vikingos. El baño también era simple, una bella tina de mármol era la pieza de lujo, al igual que el amplio espejo.

Pero a Edward mucho no le importaba en ese momento.

Trató de buscar en toda la habitación algo que se pareciera a un vaso; sólo encontró una pequeña taza de té, que no era más que un adorno. La llenó de agua y allí colocó el pequeño pimpollo.

El aroma que enseñaba éste era asombroso: no podía comprender cómo, una cosa tan pequeña, inundaba la habitación con su perfume dulce y suave. La contempló un rato, pensando cómo sería cuando se abriera. Por supuesto, sería más grande, más rojo, más bello... Más atractivo. Pero aún no sabía el motivo por el que la había cortado.

¿Acaso tentación?. Sabía controlarse muy bien para hacer algo semejante.

¿Acaso curiosidad?. ¿Qué tenía una flor de maravilloso?

¿Acaso ambos?. Lo más factible. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

Se cansó de observarla, así que salió del hotel para distraerse.

-Supongo que no se escaprá... ¿O sí? -por primera vez, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que la flor saldría volando, caminando, galopando, etcétera, fuera de la habitación. Se dejó llevar por ese ¿estúpido? presentimiento y cerró todas las ventanas y todas las puertas antes de salir y cerrar la puerta que daba paso a la habitación, también con llave.

¿A dónde iría ahora?

**----------o----------**

Ahora estaba en pleno centro de la ciudad de Helsinki.

Repleto de gente que iba y venía, que tenía el tiempo marcado para todo.

El único tranquilo parecía ser él, Edward Elric.

Caminó por toda la ciudad. Las tiendas repletas de gente, la luz del sol y alguna nube gris hacían del centro de Helsinki una belleza. El cielo estaba clarísimo. Y eso le encantaba.

Siguió caminando, y a pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche, se mantenía bastante bien. Se fijó en su pálido rostro en una tienda de espejos, pero ningún signo de cansancio aparecía. O al menos, él no veía nada extraño en sí.

El aire fresco de la mañana lo hacía tomar grandes cantidades del mismo hasta que parecía intoxicarse. Se sentía frío a pesar de ser primavera.

Decidió tomar el desayuno en un lugar muy pintoresco, que tenía una vista impactante a un bello y pequeño lago, donde los patos y demás aves se la pasaban de maravillas. Algunos niños jugaban cerca de la orilla, su risa inconfundible llegaba a los oídos del joven como un ruído odioso. No le gustaban los niños, realmente.

¿Y por qué? Incluso él mismo no encontraba una respuesta lógica. Quizá porque siempre era molestado a causa de su altura. Quizá porque siempre era molestado con que era un niño, un simple niño. Tal vez era eso, pero no lo sabía, a ciencia cierta.

El café empezó a enfriarse, así que lo tomó rápido, al igual que las pequeñas galletas de chocolate y el pequeño trozo de queso (típico en tierras finesas) que formaban parte del desayuno. Pagó todo y, cuando miró su reloj, marcaba éste las once de la mañana. Jamás había demorado tanto en tomar un simple desayuno, aunque quizá sólo se estaba contagiando de las tradiciones de la tierra de los mil lagos.

Otro rato más de lenta caminata hacia el pequeño campo de flores y hacia el hotel. Tardó un poco porque no recordaba demasiado bien el camino, pero, todos los caminos llegan a Roma... Si sabes qué camino elegir.

Miró su reloj de vuelta: mediodía. Una hora había demorado, y aún faltaba un poco más de trayecto. Estaba resuelto: no comería su almuerzo. Realmente se sentía extraño en ese día: mirar al cielo toda la noche, cortar flores, caminar... ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? Se detuvo a la sombra de un árbol y pensó, confundido, en todo lo que había estado haciendo. ¿Era normal ese comportamiento en él?. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera?. ¿Qué le tenía el destino?

No hallaba respuesta posible. El rompecabezas estaba totalmente incompleto. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien o algo que le suministrara grandes dosis de respuestas que encajaran con las preguntas. ¿Quién o qué sería capaz de brindárselas? Ni siquiera recordaba porqué demonios estaba en Finlandia. Sabía que había venido a algo.

¿Y si de verdad había olvidado el verdadero motivo de todo esto?. No, definitivamente había arribado allí por algún motivo. Tal vez una corazonada lo guió hasta allí, pero, ¿de qué se trataba todo esto?. ¿Había ido solamente a cortar una rosa?

Cada vez que pensaba en ella creía que las respuestas se volvían más claras. Seguramente allí estaba todo lo que Edward buscaba. Pero jamás pensó que lo hallaría en una flor... ¿Desde cuándo las flores te daban respuestas?

**----------o----------**

Ingresó al hotel después de unos buenos minutos de reflexión. Lo suficiente como para haber llegado a la una de la tarde. Su corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte a medida que subía las escaleras a su habitación. Parecía que en cualquier segundo su corazón saltaría de su pecho y cobraría vida propia.

Abrió la puerta y oyó un sollozo que parecía ser de bebé.

-Seguramente el bebé del lado. -se había acostumbrado a oírlo. Tal vez ése era el motivo por el cual pasó toda la noche afuera.

Pero el sollozo se hacía más fuerte cuando se dirigía al lugar en donde la rosa estaba. ¿Podía ser... Que la rosa estuviera llorando?

Se acercó cautelosamente a ella. La rosa se había abierto por completo, y una pequeña luz amarillenta emanaba de ella. Ésa era la fuente del sollozo.

Y allí se encontraba una especie de pequeña hada, brillante, clara. Su largo cabello suelto y con flores en el mismo parecía flotar en el aire. El aroma a flores, felicidad y azúcar que salía de ella era, hasta cierto punto, intoxicante. Sus ojos clestes estaban sumergidos en un mar de lágrimas que, cuando caían de su angelical rostro al suelo, se transformaban en pequeños cristales salados. El traje que vestía era amarillo claro, al igual que el sol cuando da los rayos más potentes. Esta pequeña hada no medía más de veinte centímetros.

Mientras su llanto continuaba, Edward se acercó más para poder observarla. Era el ser más maravilloso que jamás había visto.

Pero se percató de su presencia. Se puso de pie y volvió a encerrarse en la rosa.

-No, espera, -dijo Ed, lo más suave posible, para no asustarla más- no te vayas aún...

Él nunca había visto a un hada, y era fantástico el poder verla. Era únicamente magia que flotaba en el ambiente, inundándolo todo. Sólo magia, pero aun así, increíble. ¿Era ella la respuesta a todas sus preguntas?

------------------------------  
**Notas de la autora:**

Listo, primer capítulo terminado n.n Me ha encantado escribirlo, realmente, es muy bello viéndolo del lado de las descripciones y todo... Lo amo n.n

Por cierto, he tratado de explicar algo más de Ed, aunque el resto se revelará luego, en la historia. Los capítulos no tienen nombre porque, creo, que no es necesario, arruinaría un poco la historia. No sé, quizá sean locuras mías xP

Esta historia será corta, de ocho episodios, nada más. No hay demasiado argumento para desarrollar n.n

Y dicho esto, me gustaría recibir muchos reviews para ver cómo ha quedado. Mientras más reviews reciba, más rápido actualizaré n.n

_Have a nice day!_


	2. Dos

Disclaimer: Segundo disclaimer de este fanfic. Cuando FMA sea mío... No sucederá nunca nada porque nunca será mío T-T

**Pequeña Winry  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Dos

Había soñado tanto con la libertad. Se la imaginaba cada noche antes de irse a dormir entre las flores más perfumadas y coloridas del campo.

Soñaba demasiado con ella. Llegó un momento en el que se preguntaba si de verdad existía, y si llegaría realmente algún día.

Pues llegó, pero no de la manera que ella esperaba: había llegado la libertad encarnada en el cuerpo de este joven extraño, con muchas dudas encima. ¿Era la verdadera libertad?. ¿Entonces, por qué no podía agitar sus pequeñas alas y comenzar el vuelo? Había más interrogantes que respuestas.

Un momento. No estaba en el campo de flores. ¿Qué hacía en el territorio de los humanos?

Le habían dicho que tanta belleza ocasionaría su propio destierro, y el viaje a lugares desconocidos.

Tantos pensamientos, voces internas, recuerdos y demás estaban persiguiéndola. ¿Cómo podía expulsarlos? Fácil: llorando.

Y cada vez que lo hacía, sus lágrimas, producto del sufrimiento, de la impotencia y del arrepentimiento, se transformaban en hermosísimos cristales transparentes, del mismo sabor que la sal y del mismo tamaño que un grano de ésta.

Pero pudo sentir la presencia de alguien; sintió miedo por primera vez. A modo de protección, se puso de pie y se encerró en la rosa, como lo había estado haciendo durante todos estos años hasta que Edward la descubrió.

-No, espera... No te vayas aún... -pero fue tarde ya. Ella ya se había encerrado en su mundo. Y la flor volvió a tomar el aspecto de siempre.

Él sólo suspiró, decepcionado. Llevó la flor y su pequeña taza con agua como florero a la pequeña y pintoresca mesa de luz, al lado de la cama. Allí la depositó con suavidad.

-Mira, sé que no quieres salir, y que crees que te haré daño, pero estás totalmente equivocada: yo... únicamente siento curiosidad. ¿Eres un hada? -se sentía estúpido por hablar solo, o quizás haber alucinado acerca del hada.

Instantes eternos de silencio.

-¿Sabes hablar nuestro idioma?

A cada segundo le parecía que sí había alucinado. Decidió utilizar alguna técnica psicológica para engañarla.

-Bueno, parece que sólo estaba alucinando, no hay ningún hada por allí. Esa flor está seca, tendré que botarla--

-¡Mi hogar, no!

La pequeña hada salió de su caparazón suave y perfumado, con una expresión de susto y tristeza en su pequeño semblante.

-Así que la flor es tu hogar... -le costó articular y enganchar las palabras en la misma frase. Lo que veía sí era real. Era la misma hada que había visto en el recibidor, pero más... Más... Más...

Ella recordó que había hablado: se tapó la pequeña boca con ambas manos. Así dejó al descubierto pequeñas figuras de colores verdes, que parecían ser plantas, adornando sus manos. Las uñas se veían tan irreales; pintadas de color cielo y nubes después de la lluvia. Simplemente maravilloso.

-¿Te sucede algo? Si quieres podemos hablar, no te haré daño, lo prometo. -trató de mostrar su expresión más adorable y amable.

-¿Podemos? -la voz era temblorosa, aguda, llena de miedo y espanto.

-Por supuesto. He estado sin hablar con alguien amistosamente por mucho tiempo. -no mentía.

-Pero... Soy un hada, yo no sé de lo que hablan los humanos...

Edward rió al escuchar tal respuesta. -No tienes que saber de qué hablamos nosotros para que tú también puedas hablar; sólo hablamos de cualquier cosa.

-¿Cualquier cosa? Es parecido al idioma de las flores.

-¿Las flores tienen un idioma? -su cabeza estaba apoyada en ambas manos, sobre la almohada, mirando a este maravilloso ser.

-Sí, aunque no es de palabras, sino de aromas y colores. Es bello. Y hablan todo el día, llevando esencias de aquí para allá con el viento. Entre ellas hablan de cualquier cosa. Es extraño.

-Supongo que sí. Oye, aún no me has dicho tu nombre... Te diré el mío, -le extendió la mano- me llamo Edward.

-Edward... Tu nombre significa paz, sacrificio y alegría. Piensas demasiado en cualquier cosa.

-¿De dónde sacas todo eso? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Es el idioma de los nombres. Sé varios idiomas, y todos son divertidos.

-Increíble. ¿Me dirás tu nombre? -preguntó impaciente.

-Me llamo Winry. -y tomó algo de piel de uno de sus dedos y lo agitó con mucha energía. Sus manos eran muy suaves.

Edward no dijo nada por instantes efímeramente eternos. Adoraba a las personas como Winry. Bueno, a las hadas como ella.

Apenas su fuerza diminuta logró pellizcar y mover apenas su dedo, a pesar de que ponía toda su energía en ello. Se le notaba la expresión de esfuerzo en su rostro. Él se percató de ello y movió suavemente el dedo, para ayudarla sólo un poquito. En respuesta a ello, Winry sonrió.

Era maravilloso cuando sonreía. Sus labios se curvaron suave y lentamente para formarla. Parecía que aún no tenía la confianza suficiente en Edward.

-Mucho gusto, Winry. -articuló luego de varios intentos fallidos.

-Es extraña la forma en que saludan los humanos. -dijo inquieta, mientras se sentaba en una verde hoja de la flor.

-¿De veras?. ¿Y cuál es la forma en que saludan las hadas?. -preguntó divertido, pensó que le mostraría algo de magia.

-¿No la conoces? Pues te la enseñaré...

Winry comenzó a agitar sus pequeñas alas para levantar vuelo. Ed realmente no tenía idea de lo que sucedería luego.

La pequeña hada se acercó más y más al rostro del joven. Pero se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó impaciente.

-Sólo que estando tú de ese tamaño y yo de este... Bueno, espérame un momento, ¿sí? -habló.

-Está bien.

Winry se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a decir algunas palabras apenas audibles. Edward escuchó algo de "azúcar", "flores" y "néctar". "Una mezcla muy dulce" pensó. Pero algo lo hizo salir súbitamente de su mundo para entrar en la realidad.

Allí, en el suelo, Winry comenzó a cambiar. Sus manos crecieron, su cabello se hizo más largo... Creció. Y creció hasta alcanzar medianamente la altura de Edward.

-Ahora está mejor. -habló Winry.

Ed no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban captando en ese momento. Estaba viendo a un hada de su propio tamaño. Simplemente le parecía maravilloso.

En efímeros instantes, observó con cuidado cada detalle de la joven. Sus ojos eran celestes mar, su cabello, rubio sol, su piel, pálida nieve, su ropa, blanco nube y sus alas, rojo atardecer. Increíble.

-Pues... -no tenía palabras- Enséñame el saludo, Winry.

-Acércate.

Ella lo tomó por los hombros y le pidió que él hiciera lo mismo. Se acercó lentamente al semblante del muchacho, el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado. Chocó la suave nariz con la de él y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. Entonces Edward comprendió e hizo lo mismo.

¿Qué estaba imaginándose?. ¿Que el hada comenzaría a besarlo salvajemente? Sólo ideas como ésas pasaban por la mente del muchacho. Tan alocadas como su vida.

Y él sabía que no era posible aquéllo, pero, de alguna forma, sentía que estaba cerca. Más cerca y un poco más cerca.

-Su saludo sí que es extraño, pero divertido. -articuló luego.

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

-Vi que te sonrojaste mucho. ¿Significa otra cosa en el mundo de los humanos? -fue al grano. Las hadas no andaban con rodeos. Aún mantenía el tamaño de una persona.

-No... Bueno, sí. El frotar las narices se utiliza para dar una gran muestra de afecto, cariño y amor a la persona que más quieres, por ejemplo, tu prometido, novio... Tú sabes. A veces lo utilizan las mamás para con sus hijos y se transforma en una caricia. Los amigos verdaderos lo hacen para cerrar algún trato o algo así. Pero siempre es muestra de cariño, es una caricia.

-No lo sabía. -admitió.

-No tienes porqué sentirte culpable, después de todos somos amigos, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto! -y comenzó a volar suavemente por toda la habitación, llenando el ambiente de magia y aroma a paz.

------------------------------  
**Notas de la autora:**

Adoro este capítulo n.n ¡Ha aparecido Winry! Jaja, son una pareja adorable, los amo.

Quizás en el próximo capítulo escriba más sobre el pasado de ambos personajes, pero, ya veré, según como se den las circunstancias. Pero creo que sí, será un capítulo con visión al pasado, pero aclaro: **nada** que ver con la alquimia.

Lo de las narices: mi mamá solía hacer eso cuando era niña, era una muestra de cariño, y me pareció lindo poder colocarlo allí. Además, no se me ocurría un saludo de hadas sin magia xP

Agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que dejan reviews y a quienes sólo leen esta historia.

¡¡Nos vemos!!


	3. Tres

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, FMA no me pertenece aún... Cuando sea mío, les aviso, ok? n.n

**Pequeña Winry  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Tres

La hora inglesa del té daba en el reloj del joven.

-¿Y cómo es el lugar en el que vives?

-Siempre está lleno de flores hermosas, aromas suaves y colores vivos. -Winry todavía tenía el tamaño de un ser humano normal.

-¿Todo el año es así? -estaban sentados en la ventana, sus espaldas contra el sol.

-No... En verano se pueden sentir los sabores cítricos de los limones y naranjas en el aire. En otoño, el aroma a hojas secas y polvo no te deja vivir, pero en invierno, la nieve cambia por completo todos los olores. Y en primavera domina el aroma a rosas rojas, amarillas, rosas, blancas...

-¿Y cómo se llama el lugar de donde vienes?

-Bueno, no tiene nombre, en realidad, a las comunidades no las nombramos, las _aromatizamos_. Así, mi comunidad tiene un olor diferente de la comunidad vecina.

-Las hadas tienen muy buen olfato. -dijo, un tanto triste.

-Huele mi cabello y sabrás el nombre.

Winry se colocó en frente de Edward. Soltó su largo cabello rubio de las pequeñas ramas con flores que usaba a modo de cinta para la coleta.

Él se acercó. Tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus manos y lo acercó a su curiosa nariz. Cerró sus ojos lentamente. Lo que vino después fue indescriptible.

Los más preciosos aromas a flores, campo, sueños de libertad y azúcar, podían sentirse en un solo lugar. Tan intensos, tan reales, tan Winry.

-¿Sabes el nombre? -preguntó.

-Se llama _Reesembul_, ¿verdad? -respondió seguro, luego de abrir suavemente sus ojos sol.

-Reesembul... Así es, Edward. El lugar de donde vengo se llama Reesembul en tu lengua.

No podía creer que había adivinado. Dijo un nombre cualquiera, el primero que se le cruzó en la mente, y ese tuvo que ser. Reesembul.

Pero, ¿por qué había dicho eso?. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Quizá tenía alguna relación con el verdadero motivo de su llegada a Helsinki. Aunque, cada vez que veía a Winry, sentía que su destino estaba completo, que ella completaba de alguna forma la inexistente misión que tenía allí, en la lejana tierra de los mil lagos. Pero aún no estaba seguro.

-¿Acerté? -aún no soltaba el sedoso cabello.

-Sí... No sólo las hadas tienen buen olfato, ¿sabes? -sus manos trataban de trenzar otro de sus mechones rebeldes.

-Es extraño. Sólo dije un nombre, nada más. -analizaba cuidadosamente cada fibra.

-Esos son impulsos del corazón. Es el verdadero sentimiento de la adivinación. Cuando adivinas, debes sentirlo con el corazón, si no, es lógica, y ya no es una adivinación. Es una deducción.

-Ya veo. -estaba ocupado en el amarillento mar.

-¿Te gusta mi cabello? -preguntó alegre.

En ese momento reaccionó. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado así?. ¿Qué era lo que Winry le quería decir con todo eso de la adivinación?. ¿Por qué le atraía su cabello?

-Lo siento. -dijo, soltando el mechón.

-No te preocupes, después de todo somos amigos, ¿no? -había repetido sus palabras. Y sonaba tan extraño viniendo de esa boca rosada. De esa boca de hada. De esa boca mágica.

-Es verdad. -le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahora, ¿me dejarías adivinar de dónde vienes tú?

-Por supuesto, Winry.

Ahora era el turno de Edward. Soltó su rubio cabello de la graciosa coleta. Algunas ondas de cabello sobresalían de las demás, tan lisas como una llanura.

Ella se acercó. Tomó un fino mechón y lo olió. También era suave y sedoso, pero, por algún motivo, estaba un poco descuidado.

Olió. Volvió a oler. Olió una vez más. ¿En el mundo de los humanos perdía el sentido del olfato?. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía, entonces? Lo único que podía descifrar era intranquilidad, guerra, olor a sangre y a muerte. Pero, detrás de todo eso, dominaba un aroma.

Cada uno de esos olores le daban a la joven hada una imagen. Todo, combinado, era un campo de batalla. ¿Y el olor predominante? Se sentía verdaderamente bien. Era el aroma a la paz.

Cada persona tenía un aroma a paz distinto, porque para cada uno de ellos, esa palabra se encuentra de diversas maneras: viajando, leyendo, durmiendo... Pero la paz de Edward era particular. Olía a ella, tenía su aroma. Olía a Winry.

-¿Sabes de donde vengo?

-Vienes... -estaba perpleja- Vienes de una guerra... Tú provienes de una guerra, Edward...

¿Estaba loca?. ¿Edward venía de una guerra?

Pero un pensamiento, una imagen fugaz, le atravesó la mente en el momento indicado. El lugar donde él había nacido... Estuvo en guerra desde que tenía memoria. Quizás ese era otro motivo de su llegada a Helsinki.

-¿Y... Qué más? -Winry entendió aquello como un "sí".

-Y... No tenía nombre... Le llamaban "Zona 395", ¿verdad?

-Cierto... -esas palabras las había escuchado por tanto tiempo... Ahora se sentía extraño el volverlas a escuchar.

-También... -quiso decirle sobre el aroma a paz, su aroma.

-Dime.

-No, nada, olvídalo. El aroma a tu paz dominaba en cada olor. Se sentía extraño. -no reveló nada.

-¿A ti también te gusta mi cabello? -preguntó sonriente. De forma inconsciente, tal vez.

-Sí, es muy suave...

**----------o----------**

Las ocho de la noche daban en el reloj de Edward.

-¿No sientes hambre?

Estaba cenando algo de pollo con ensalada. La noche había caído en esa tarde tan extraña. Todo el día había tenido una forma psicodélica, sólo por haber estado hablando con un hada. Winry.

-No realmente, las hadas comemos muy poco.

-¿Y qué es lo que comen? -estaba a punto de echarse a la boca el último trozo de pollo.

-Néctar, miel, agua y frutas. A veces comemos pétalos, pero son muy caros, así que no es una comida frecuente. -decía recordando su sabor.

-Vaya dieta.

Así quedó el diálogo. Habían hablado toda la tarde, y realmente no había nada interesante para decir. Se estaba levantando, listo para irse a dormir, quizá deseando que todo esto fuera un sueño. Era todo tan irreal... Que parecía real.

-¿Te vas? -preguntó, asustada. Aún tenía su tamaño de humana.

-No, sólo me voy a dormir. ¿Dormirás en tu flor?

Sólo asintió con su cabeza. Estaba triste, de algún modo, porque Edward no sabía que las hadas salen de noche. Estaba triste, de algún modo, porque Edward no sabía que extrañaba a su familia.

Edward se despidió con el clásico saludo de las hadas. Winry le dijo que al otro día le enseñaría cómo decir adiós, pero ahora estaba cansada. Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas camas y se dispusieron a dormir, pero ella jamás pensó lo que le sucedería...

Si abandonaba su hogar durante el día, corría el riesgo que este se secara. Y como era de esperarse: la flor estaba marchita. ¿Ahora, dónde dormiría?

Estuvo un tiempo pensando. Pero, al no conocer el mundo de los humanos, tampoco conocía sus costumbres. No tenía idea donde dormían. Así que tuvo que hacerlo.

-Ed...

Nada. Él sólo dormía.

Se acercó para verlo más de cerca. Parecía un niño pequeño al dormir. Se preguntó si ella se veía de la misma manera, como una niña pequeña, al dormir. Se preguntó si todos los humanos se verían de esa forma.

Se sentó a su lado y acarició el dorado cabello lentamente, esperando de algún modo, despertarlo. Pero era tan bella esa escena... No quería arruinarla. Ella sabía que su magia podía hacer cosas maravillosas, como hacer crecer flores en cualquier lado, crear polvo de estrellas... Mas sabía que la magia nunca podría crear una cosa así.

Siguió acariciando su cabello y enroscándolo en sus dedos de la mano izquierda. Escuchó su suave respiración y dijo algo entre sueños, nada entendible.

-Edward...

Su voz sonó suave en el oído del joven. Ella se había acercado lentamente a su oreja, en donde susurró el nombre.

-... ¿Qué sucede? -aún seguía dormido.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Esa pregunta. Rebotó en sus oídos y dentro de su mente por eternos cortos instantes. Él había visto la flor marchita, pero pensó que con su magia podría revivirla. Luego recordó que la magia no revive a los muertos.

Cuando quiso responder, cuando quiso decirle que sí, que podía dormir con él, ella ya se había cambiado a un gracioso pijama parecido al suyo, y se había metido debajo de las cobijas, acurrucándose en el cálido pecho masculino a su lado. Ed sólo abrazó a la joven hada antes de entregarse a Morfeo.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Qué tierno!!! nwn Ya quisiera que Ed me abrace así... n.n

Oh, por cierto, ¡tercer capítulo de esta locura!! n.n Estoy muy feliz porque la historia está saliendo de la manera esperada... Super kawaii!!!

Quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas bellas y maravillosas personas que me dejan reviews, en serio, se los agradezco muuuuucho!!! Ustedes son la droga que me mantiene viva!!! xD

Bueno, ya me voy despidiendo... Dejen reviews a ver qué les ha parecido, se aceptan críticas, alabanzas, tomates, lechugas, cebollas... Cualquier verdura es buena para una ensalada, soy adicta a ellas xD

_Bye gorgeous!_


	4. Cuatro

Disclaimer: Hiromu-sensei... Es difícil de convencer, ¿saben?

**Pequeña Winry  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Cuatro

Cuando despertó, ella no estaba a su lado.

Tenía miedo de que hubiera sido sólo un sueño. No quería que Winry se fuera. Quería estar a su lado.

Se levantó de la cama, y miró por un par de instantes la ventana. ¿Quería que se fuera?. ¿Estaba esperando que fuera un sueño? No sabía ni qué pensar. Ese hada era todo para él; qué fácil era encariñarse con alguien en veinticuatro horas o menos.

Y se despertó con pesadez. No soportaba el no poder pensar claramente. Había soñado con hadas, con magia, con flores, con aromas... Con Winry... Con el lugar donde él había nacido. Un extraña mezcla que causaba sensaciones de déjà-vu cada vez que las recordaba.

¿Dónde había ido Winry?. ¿Había regresado a la flor?

Se puso de pie, y, con su gracioso pijama con motivos de estrellitas y planetas aún puesto, decidió buscarla por toda la habitación. Su respiración estaba agitándose, y casi muere de un infarto cuando descubrió que la flor no estaba.

-¿Ha sido un sueño?

No lo podía creer. ¿Winry había sido un sueño? No lo creía. No, porque él recordaba perfectamente ese rostro juvenil de hada, recordaba con exactitud el traje que llevaba: un vestido corto de color blanco, lleno de brillo y magia color rosada, el cabello estaba adornado con pequeñas flores rojas similares a su hogar y los zapatos se asemejaban mucho a los de una bailarina clásica. Comenzó a enumerar cada uno de los detalles suyos, pero...

"Esto no hará que regrese si fue un sueño."

Cansado, derrotado y, por sobre todas las cosas, triste, se fue directo al baño a tomar una ducha de agua fría pero...

-La la la la... La la la la... -alguien estaba cantando.

Las cortinas de la tina estaban cerradas, pero logró divisar varias curvas que pertenecían a piernas femeninas.

- ... ¿Winry?...

La cortina se abrió rápidamente. El sonrojo de Edward fue extremo.

El hada estaba jugando dentro de la tina, había mucha espuma y muchos pétalos de flores por todos lados. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? La espuma, por suerte, tapaba todo lo privado de Winry, hasta el cuello. Incluso había espuma en su cabello. El aroma a jabón frutal que se juntaba con el aroma intenso de las flores creaba una atmósfera densa pero muy agradable.

-Duermes mucho, Edward. -dijo.

Pero el aludido no podía pronunciar palabra alguna: el rojo dominaba sus mejillas y estaba algo paralizado bajo los efectos que el hada producía en él. Admiraba profundamente su belleza; no se comparaba con ninguna mujer humana que había visto. Dudaba si podía ser producto de la magia o si era belleza real.

- ... ¿Y... Tu flor? Me asusté cuando no la vi. -habló luego de unos instantes. Se fue acercando lentamente a la tina.

-Se esfumó, sin magia no sobrevive... ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

Vaya propuesta. Sonaba erótica a los oídos de Ed, pero, supo que no tenía ese propósito cuando vio la inocencia pura reflejada en la azulina mirada del hada. Podía decirle que no, y darle otra explicación de lo que significaba si un hombre y una mujer se bañaban juntos en el mundo de los humanos, pero no quiso. Simplemente quebraría la magia que flotaba en el aire.

-Bueno, después de todo, a eso venía.

-¿No estabas buscándome?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -el asombro lo invadió. ¡Ahora Winry podía leer la mente!

-Porque dijiste mi nombre seguido de un "¿dónde estás?". Las hadas somos buenas escuchando.

-Las hadas son buenas en todo. -dijo, aburrido.

Tenía el rubio cabello suelto. Todavía seguía con el pijama. Para bañarse, debía sacárselo y luego tenía dos opciones: una, quedar desnudo, y la otra, quedar en ropa interior. Optó por la segunda, porque pensó que Winry...

Se sacó la camiseta del pijama, dejando mostrar un pecho fuerte y masculino, pálido. Winry miraba atentamente todos sus movimientos con curiosidad. Edward se percató de ello, pero no le dio importancia. Prosiguió a sacarse el pantalón y, de esta forma, enseñó sus fuertes piernas. Todo en él era tan masculino, tan fuerte y tan armónico que no parecía real. Pero sí lo era.

Primero puso un pie lentamente en el agua, para saber si estaba muy fría, muy caliente o de la temperatura ideal, pero...

-¡Vamos, Edward! -y lo tomó de la mano para empujarlo dentro de la tina.

Se escuchó un grito, seguido de un "splash" gigantesco y risas del hada. Ahora la espuma se había adueñado de sus cuerpos.

-¡Winry! -gritó- ¿Por qué haces... Esto?

El hada seguía riéndose. No sabía dónde estaba Edward, ni qué significaba tal cercanía en el mundo de los humanos. Ella sólo reía.

Ed se encontraba encima de ella. Sus rostros estaban distanciados por cortos suspiros. Estaban en la bañera, llenos de pétalos de flores, mucha espuma y semidesnudos... ¿Qué otra cosa podía suceder?

-Oye, ¿por qué me miras así? -aún sonreía. Pero él se encontraba totalmente hipnotizado. Nunca la había visto desde tan cerca y en tal posición. Era simple y maravillosamente increíble.

-N-Nada... -se separó y se fue al otro extremo de la bañera, para mirarla de frente y jugar con sus pies- Es sólo que...

-¿Bañarse juntos significa algo malo en tu mundo? -de alguna forma le había leído la mente.

-No, no es eso... -dudaba si decirlo o no.

-Dime; puedes confiar en mí. Las hadas nunca traicionamos. No es nuestra costumbre.

Winry se había acercado gateando a través de la espuma. De nuevo, la cercanía era inmensa.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un hada muy hermosa, Winry.

Había dicho que era hermosa. ¿Era alguna especie de declaración encubierta? No le importó; Edward había dicho que era muy hermosa. Y lo había dicho con una sonrisa, porque ella también adoraba secretamente su sonrisa. Y ella también creía que Ed era muy hermoso.

-¿En serio?

-En serio... -el hada se acercó más y lo abrazó suavemente, haciendo que él se sonrojara violentamente de nuevo.

-Winry...

-Gracias por decirme eso, Ed. -se separó para mirarlo directo a sus dorados ojos- Yo también creo que tú eres un humano muy hermoso.

Y cuando hablamos de inocencia, este hada es el mejor ejemplo. No tenía idea de la magnitud de sus palabras, no tenía idea que Ed, internamente, pegaba saltos y gritos de alegría, que internamente se moría por abrazarla y abrazarla un poco más, que internamente...

-¿Lo crees?

Nunca nadie le había dicho que era hermoso. Y menos una mujer, bueno, un hada.

Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, veía a un joven de veinte años cansado, triste y desconsolado, buscando a alguien que supiera comprenderlo. Y estaba buscando... Cuando se topó con Winry.

Ahora recordaba su viaje sin propósito aparente a Helsinki, Finlandia, la tierra de los mil lagos. Él era un viajero incansable, y con su corta edad, ya había recorrido más de la mitad del mundo. Había viajado por tanto tiempo que había olvidado el verdadero propósito de sus viajes. Él estaba viajando porque necesitaba encontrarla, para poder contarle sus miedos y esperanzas, sus alegrías y sus tristezas. Para contarle qué hacía en las tardes lluviosas. Para contarle qué había soñado.

Y Winry parecía ser la persona -el hada- perfecta.

-Sí. -acarició su cabello.

Decidió que era el momento de enseñarle cómo se decía "te quiero" en el mundo de los humanos.

Se acercó al inocente semblante. Ella tenía la misma expresión de asombro que cuando le había enseñado el saludo de las hadas. No sabía qué sucedería luego.

Colocó un suave beso en su rosada mejilla.

-Esta es la forma en que los humanos decimos "te quiero" o "gracias" incluso. A veces lo usamos para saludar a alguien, las mujeres lo usan muy a menudo.

-Es una forma muy bella. -sonrió. La magia de beso y de la sonrisa volvió a invadir el aire.

**----------o----------**

Siguieron jugando por largo rato, hasta que el sol casi alcanzó el punto más alto en la bóveda celeste.

-Bueno, tengo que desayunar, ya es demasiado tarde. -se levantó. Realmente lucía muy bien todo mojado y con espuma.

Agarró una toalla que había y comenzó a secarse. Winry aún seguía jugando con espuma y flores, pero, como Ed no estaba allí dentro también, enseguida se aburrió. Además, estaba curiosa por saber qué más hacía él en el día.

-Ed...

-Dime. -aún estaba secándose.

-¿Me... Me alcanzas mi vestido?

Un momento. ¿Eso significaba que había estado bañándose desnuda junto a él? Otra vez el sonrojo fue extremo. Demasiados para un día normal.

-¿Eso significa que has estado bañándote desnuda conmigo? -preguntó.

-Sí, ¿hay algo de malo?

-No...

-Lo que sucede es que si el vestido se humedece, la magia se perderá para siempre. Soy muy cuidadosa.

-Ya veo... -le alcanzó el vestido hecho de seda. Ni siquiera trató de mirarla por miedo a ver algo que no debía.

Salió del baño, tenía un hambre feroz. Pero primero debía vestirse... Escogió una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y zapatos al tono. La camisa estaba abierta, dejando ver una parte de su pecho. Se peinó el cabello con sumo cuidado mientras Winry se vestía. Decidió que ese día lo llevaría suelto.

-¿Quieres que te peine?

Ella siempre tenía alguna oferta para darle.

-Trátalo con mucho cuidado. -fue un sí.

Ella se colocó detrás de él, ambos sentados en la cama. Con mucha paciencia y cuidado peinaba el sedoso cabello rubio con aroma a espuma, jabón frutal y pétalos de flores. Edward cerró los ojos y dejó que sus manos hicieran la magia. Winry comenzó a cantar.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Kawaii!!!! nwn Adorable!!! n.n WIPI!!! xD Jajaja, tendrán que acostumbrarse a mi idioma...

Esas escenas del baño fueron un reto para mí, jamás había escrito algo parecido... ¿Cómo ha quedado? Ustedes me lo dirán a través de los reviews!!! n.n Hablando de reviews, realmente adoro leerlos y lamento mucho el no poder contestarlos por falta de tiempo, pero me asombra las cosas buenas que dicen sobre este fic... Nunca pensé que llegara a tener tal acepción este fic!!! Y todo esto se lo debo a ustedes, quienes leen esto... Son muy importantes para mí!!! )

Oh, ya quisiera poder bañarme así con Ed-chan... Si no se habían dado cuenta, Winry será la encarnación de la inocencia total, ella es muuuuuuuy inocente como se ve, pero queda perfecto para la historia n.n

Y como ya dije, agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y agradezco muchísimo también a quienes solamente leen... ¡¡Gracias!! A partir de este capítulo en adelante comenzaré a responder reviews, se los aseguro n.n

_Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!_


	5. Cinco

**Nota: **Les recomiendo que lean las _Notas de la autora_ al final de este capítulo.

Disclaimer: Quinto disclaimer de la historia... No ha sucedido nada, Arakawa-sensei no me da los derechos de autor, traté de aprender alquimia pero es muy complicado, mi cerebro no lo retiene xD Así que, tendré que buscar otra manera... Damn...

**Pequeña Winry  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Cinco

El almuerzo estaba servido. El mediodía daba una vez más en el reloj suyo. Tenía hambre, pero por alguna razón, no comía.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó, asustada y preocupada. Pensó que tanta espuma le había hecho mal.

-Sí, tengo hambre, pero... Me da apuro que tú solamente veas. ¿No tienes hambre, Winry?

-No te preocupes, las hadas comemos una vez a la semana para mantener nuestra magia. Realmente el comer no es parte esencial de nuestras vidas. Después... ¿Puedes comprarme miel? La que venden en Helsinki es muy buena.

-Está bien. -¿cómo negarse cuando ella era pura amabilidad, inocencia y alegría con él?

-Gracias, Edward. -y se acercó a la mejilla del chico. Lo besó. -Dijiste que eso significaba "te quiero" e incluso "gracias".

-Sí, lo recuerdo. -un leve sonrojo volvió a aparecer en su semblante. No se acostumbraba a ser besado tan seguido.

-¡Es verdad! -exclamó, polvo de estrellas llenó el aire- ¡Yo tenía que enseñarte nuestro saludo de despedida!

-Cierto, pero lo harás después de que termine de comer. Tengo hambre.

-Los humanos comen demasiado. Deberían ser como las hadas.

-Pero no somos hadas, Winry.

Ella bajó su cabeza. Lástima, no era un hada. Si Ed fuera un hada... Ella jugaría todo el día con él.

Comió en silencio. Winry fue a dormir un rato a la cama del joven rubio, solamente unos instantes, porque cuando él ingresó a la habitación, la encontró mirando a la ventana.

-Siempre quise saber cómo vivían los humanos. -parecía que hablaba sola- Y acá estoy, pero...

-Lo sé, extrañas a tu familia, ¿verdad? -se colocó a su lado.

-Así es. Ellos me dijeron que tanta belleza y tanto color sólo ocasionarían mi propio destierro, y de esa forma fue.

-¿Tanta belleza y color? -no comprendía bien aún el léxico de las hadas.

-Claro, mi padre se refería a la belleza de la flor y el color de la misma. Ello ocasionaría que algún humano arrancara el capullo en el que vivía por esos dos motivos. Creo que fue eso lo que te atrajo de la flor, ¿no, Edward?

-Bueno, no fue eso realmente. Había muchos capullos idénticos al tuyo, pero, cuando vi el tuyo, una gran corazonada me atrapó y decidí cortarla. Me costó llegar hasta donde estaba la pequeña flor.

-¿En serio?. ¿No te atrajo la belleza ni el color?

-En parte sí, pero creo que no fue lo principal. -sonrió- Me atrajo la idea de lo que pudiera encontrar adentro, a pesar que yo no sabía que las hadas existían.

-¿No sabías que existíamos? -seguía asombrada.

-Las conocía por medio de los cuentos de fantasía y todo eso... Pero jamás había visto a una. Y menos a un hada tan inocente y linda como tú, Winry. -volvió a sonreír. Ella era la única ladrona de sus sonrisas. Él sólo sonreía para ella. Y ella sólo sonreía para él.

-Así que después de todo, tienen una vaga idea de nosotras... Bueno, no me sorprende. Los humanos son seres muy fantasiosos.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. ¿Sabes? Nuestra aldea tiene miedo de la raza humana.

-¿Miedo?. ¿Por qué?-el tema se ponía interesante.

-Sí, miedo, Edward. Miedo porque todos ustedes arrancan nuestros hogares de la tierra. Miedo porque provocan incendios que queman a las plantas y matan animales sin medida. Miedo porque van contra nuestros principios.

-Pero nosotros también tenemos principios, Winry, -trató de calmarla- lo que sucede es que hay gente muy mala allí afuera que solamente piensan en ellos mismos. Y luego está la gente buena que cuida todo el ambiente y castiga a esa gente mala.

-Y tú, Edward, -nuevamente se encontraban sus semblantes a suspiros de distancia- ¿a qué bando perteneces?

Lo meditó por instantes. Winry se dio cuenta que había formulado una pregunta difícil, y le dio tiempo. Porque ella tenía tiempo de sobra. Porque él era el único ladrón de su tiempo.

Era verdad, ¿a qué bando pertenecía?. ¿A la gente mala?. ¿A la gente buena?. ¿O simplemente tenía una posición central, que no le importaba mucho nada? No, al contrario, ahora a Edward le interesaba mucho el medio ambiente, porque allí vivía su hada favorita.

-Dime, Edward, ¿de qué lado estás? -volvió a preguntar con más insistencia.

-Del lado que estés tú. -simplemente respondió.

-Entonces, ¿me defenderás a mí y a toda mi comunidad y a toda mi raza de la gente mala? -sus preocupaciones se fundían en una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Winry.

Silenciaron unos instantes porque se habían juntado en un abrazo, cálido y tierno. Cada uno oía la respiración y los latidos del corazón del otro. Era fantástico; se sentían tan complementados...

**----------o----------**

-Edward, ¿podemos ir a comprar miel?

Él se había recostado en la cama, mirando hacia la pared. Winry le daba la espalda y miraba a la ventana.

Estaba muy silencioso. Winry supuso que había sido un "sí" porque al instante se había puesto una campera liviana.

-Vamos, pero, no puedes salir con esa ropa de hada. Debes cambiarte. -le advirtió. Su voz sonaba como la del padre de Winry.

-Suenas como mi papá. No mires. -le advirtió ella a él. Edward únicamente se tapó los ojos con las delgadas y pálidas manos, aún con aroma a jabón frutal.

Pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él. Dejó un pequeño espacio entre los dedos, suficiente como para poder ver lo que Winry haría. Pero, como esperaba también, fue solamente magia.

Una gran luz cubrió a la joven hada. El aire se llenó rápidamente de polvo de estrellas, de aroma a mar y al más fino de los perfumes. Todo flotaba en el aire, creando una atmósfera divina. Cuando todo eso acabó, Edward se llevó una gran sorpresa, porque realmente lo que esperaba ver era algo muy distinto.

La pequeña e inocente hada se había vestido de una manera muy bella.

-Estás... Muy linda... -otra vez el sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas por... Vez en el día.

-¿En serio? Una vez pasó una humana con esta clase de ropa, y a mí me gustó mucho. La memoricé y hoy la recordé. Fue útil después de todo.

Ella también esta muy feliz. La ropa escogida había sido un traje rojo, de saco y falda corta. Una camisa blanca con algunos moños y vueltitas se encontraba debajo del saco. Las medias eran negras, al igual que la pequeña boina que llevaba en su cabeza. Los zapatos eran rojos, con algo de taco. El cabello iba suelto.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Edward cerró todo, como lo había hecho la última vez que había salido de paseo en Helsinki. Bajaron las escaleras y pasaron por recepción, donde la joven hada disfrazada de humana se llevó varias miradas. Realmente era muy bella.

Salieron, y atravesaron el pequeño parque que había. Llegaron así al centro de la capital de Finlandia.

Como siempre, estaba repleto. Más porque era la tarde, alrededor de las dos. La gente que salía de sus trabajos apurados estaba comiendo algo de paso. Los restoranes estaban totalmente llenos, repletos de niños y gente mayor hablando. Sólo hablando. Algunos gritaban. Otros, silenciaban.

-¿Esto es Helsinki?

Winry estaba asombradísima. Nunca pensó que podía ver tanta gente junta. Ni siquiera Reesembul era tan grande. Ni siquiera en el festival de otoño que brindaban las Comunidades Del Lago tenía tanta gente. Nada era más grande que Helsinki para Winry.

-Así es, ¿te gusta?

-Es gigantesco... Llévame a comprar miel.

Edward la tomó de la mano. Era tan suave, creyó por un momento que se parecía a las burbujas del jabón, por eso la tomó con mucho cuidado, porque temía que se fuera a quebrar o romper. De cerca era un hada tan frágil...

Caminaron mucho para encontrar miel. El hada estaba feliz, porque iba con Ed. Y Ed estaba feliz porque iba con su pequeña Winry. Era una alegría mutua, totalmente envidiable, que ningún humano podía lograr tan rápido. Parecía un hechizo de magia el ver las sonrisas que intercambiaban, el ver cómo se complementaban como piezas de rompecabezas, como las manos se ayudan entre ellas. Todo era tan armónico.

Cuando por fin encontraron la tienda en donde vendían la tan deseada miel, Winry dejó escapar un "Wow". Su asombro era entendible,

El negocio estaba lleno de potes pequeños, grandes y de todos los tamaños de miel. Desde el techo hasta el inicio del suelo estaba apestado de potecillos de miel.

Edward se dirigió al anciano que atendía el lugar. Le pidió la mejor miel que tuviera, porque era un regalo especial para alguien especial.

-¿Estás seguro, jovencito? Esta miel es muy cara... -qué raro que no le estuviera diciendo que la cantidad monstruosa de dinero realmente valía la pena.

-Sí, estoy muy seguro, porque el regalo es para ella. -señaló con la vista a Winry, quien seguía absorta entre tanta miel enfrascada.

-Ah, pues, entonces, vale la pena. ¿Te la envuelvo para regalo?

-Por favor.

El anciano miraba pícaramente a ambos jóvenes. ¿Qué estaría pensando?. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que Winry no era humana, sino un hada?

-Aquí tienes, pequeño. Cuídate y cuida de la niña.

-Por supuesto, y gracias. -le pagó.

Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron nuevamente a la laguna del hotel, una de las más lindas. Habían pasado toda la tarde fuera, el atardecer estaba cayendo ya. No tenía noción del tiempo, porque estando con ella se perdía la atención de todo. Ella era el centro de atención de joven de cabellos y ojos dorados.

-Qué bello atardecer. ¿Podemos comer ya la miel? -se habían sentado en el césped verde, al lado de un árbol de cerezos.

-Claro. Come tú, yo comeré luego porque quiero ver simplemente como cae la noche.

-¿Te agrada ver atardeceres? -ya tenía la cucharita de plástico repleta de miel, lista para llevársela a la boca.

-Sí, es uno de mis momentos preferidos. ¿Sabes? El día anterior a conocerte me quedé desde esta hora hasta la mañana viendo el cielo. Es algo muy bello de contemplar.

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

Unos momentos de silencio llenaron el espacio entre ambos. Edward fijó su vista en una pareja de enamorados que estaban besándose cerca de ellos. Winry lo imitó.

-¿Qué están haciendo, Edward?

-Se están besando.

-Pero no se están besando en las mejillas... ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué se están besando en los labios? -parecía una niña pequeña cada vez que preguntaba.

-Porque esas dos personas son novios, pronto se casarán o ya se han casado. Además, se quieren mucho, esa forma la usamos en nuestro mundo cuando amamos muchísimo a una persona que no es un familiar nuestro. Cuando amamos a nuestro mejor amigo o amiga, cuando nos enamoramos y el amor es correspondido besamos de aquella forma.

Le resultaba algo vergonzoso hablar de eso, pero, Winry había preguntado, y él debía responderle.

-Edward... -lo miró.

-Dime. -sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Me amas?

"¿Me amas?". Cómo rebotaba esa frase en la mente joven. El corazón comenzó a latirle más fuerte de lo normal, pero, curiosamente, el sonrojo se había desvanecido. La pequeña hada estaba preguntándole, y él debía responderle. Debía responderle con la verdad, como siempre lo había hecho. Como siempre le había respondido a la pequeña Winry.

La respuesta se hizo esperar unos instantes. Quería estar seguro de todo, quería estar seguro de sus sentimientos para con Winry. Porque nunca antes había respondido esa pregunta. Nadie se la había formulado. Y él no le había respondido a nadie.

-Te amo, Winry. ¿Y tú, me amas? -devolvió la pregunta.

-Yo también te amo, Edward.

Había dicho que lo amaba. Cuando se había despertado a la mañana, quería que todo fuera un sueño, pero, era tan real como lo que sus oídos acababan de percibir. Winry lo amaba. Él la amaba. ¿Qué sucedería ahora?

-¿Quieres un beso? -preguntó, ahora era su turno de hacer ofertas.

-Estaba esperándolo. -fue un sí.

Ambos estaban sentados al lado del otro. Debajo de ese árbol de cerezos.

Edward se acercó lentamente al semblante juvenil del hada. Tomó con sus manos la barbilla de Winry y acercó sus labios con aroma y sabor a miel a los suyos.

Al fin, el momento tan esperado había llegado, cuando ambos se unieran en un beso. Parecía tan lejano el momento, pero tan al alcance... Mas él simplemente no quería destruir la inocencia que había cuando el hada entraba en sus pensamientos. Cuando estaba presente. Cuando hablaba. No quería romper el delicado ambiente que ella construía.

Y el atardecer estaba acabando. Los colores rojizos inundaban la escena, dándole cierto toque de magia. Edward y Winry estaban presenciando aquello, más juntos que nunca.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

¡¡Se han besado!!. ¡¡AL FIN!! No saben cómo esperé este momento entre ellos!!!!!!!! n.n Me ha quedado muy dulce y waff, demasiada azúcar, pero está bien, porque eso era lo que quería escribir para celebrar este 14 de Febrero con San Valentín!! Sí!!! FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS!!!

Cómo adoro esta fecha, aunque esté solita T-T Pero bueno, no importa, algún día encontraré a un Edward para mí... xD Sigo soñando y rompo un récord Guiness!!! xDD

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por todos los adorables reviews que recibo... Me alientan mucho a continuar, en serio, son muy buenas las críticas que recibo, y me encanta leerlas. Ahora mismo las responderé, espero que puedan leer la respuesta n.n

Es verdad, no dije la canción en la que me inspiré para la escena final: _Lost Heaven_, de L'ArcEnCiel. Es de la banda sonora de la película de FMA, el ending, y el estribillo fue lo que más me gustó y fue también lo que me inspiró, se los dejo aquí:

_We'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven  
How we longed for Heaven  
We're letting go of something we never had  
Time goes so fast  
Heaven is lost_

Esa fue mi canción inspiradora. Creo que la parte del _How we longed for Heaven_ me inspiró bastante, porque Ed realmente al besar a Winry se sintió como tocar el cielo con las manos, y sí que había esperado ese momento n.n

Uh, esto está muy largo, así que me voy despidiendo! Pasen San Valentín con la persona que más aman y si no, no importa!!!! Ya conseguirán a alguien... Si no, cambian a Winry de este fic por su nombre y ya está xD

Por cierto, antes de despedirme, quisiera hacerles una pregunta: Para el próximo capítulo, **¿quieren lemon?** Espero sus opiniones!!!!

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!

_And then we kiss... It was like touching the sky with my hands_


	6. Seis

**Notas Iniciales:**

Algunos quieren lemon, otros no... No me importa, yo escribiré igual lemon xP Aunque les advierto que no es lemon puro, más bien es un lemon muy liviano, superficial e inocente (bueno, ya sé que el lemon no es inocente n.n)... Porque, como todos ustedes saben, Winry es demasiado inocente, así que Ed-chan se las va a tener que aguantar... x3

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me recomendaron un lemon _light_, sin demasiadas calorías, porque arruinaría la historia n.n

Disclaimer: Megumi Asakura se va al rincón a llorar al recordar que no tiene los derechos de autor de FMA

**Pequeña Winry  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Seis

Las primeras estrellas estaban posicionándose en el firmamento. La negrura de la noche estaba invadiéndolo todo, pero ellos dos estaban felices bajo los primeros rayos de la luna.

Se besaron tantas veces como estrellas eran visibles. Se besaron tantas veces como polvo de estrellas podían oler. Se besaron tantas veces como cucharadas de miel había comido la pequeña hada... Y eran felices, totalmente envidiables.

-Edward...

-Dime.

-¿Ésta es la única manera que tienen los humanos de amar?. ¿Solamente con besos?

Winry preguntaba, Edward respondía. No importaba en absoluto la clase de pregunta, él siempre respondía.

-No... ¿Por qué preguntas, Winry?. ¿Acaso las hadas saben amar de más formas?

-Sí, nosotras expresamos nuestro amor con magia, pero, para expresarlo contigo...

-Ya lo sé, debo ser un hada.

Suspiró resignado. Él quería ser amado por Winry de todas las maneras posibles, porque era la mujer -el hada- más importante en su vida. La única. Realmente estaba deseando ser un hada... Aunque no pudo imaginarse cómo le sentarían las alas tan femeninas a él, tan masculino.

Winry también suspiró resignada. Si Edward fuera un hada... Podría enseñarle tantas cosas, pero, lamentablemente no lo era. Se lo imaginó con las alitas de hada, las clásicas, siempre llenas de colores y con brillos mágicos. Pensó que podía sentarle bien. Sonrió para sí misma.

-¿Sabes? Aún no te enseñé cómo decir "adiós" en nuestro mundo. -estaba recostada en el regazo del humano que amaba.

-Es verdad, -acarició su cabello- deberías enseñarme ahora.

-Pero el saludo tiene magia... -se levantó y miró al joven de cabello dorado- Podrían descubrirnos. Sería mejor en el hotel.

-No quiero, quiero que me enseñes aquí mismo, Winry. -estaba encaprichado.

-Edward...

-Está bien, pero si quieres enseñármelo allí, tendrás que convencerme. -su voz sonaba extrañamente maliciosa.

La pequeña e inocente hada lo miró profundamente. ¿Qué método estaría pensando?

Se acercó con determinación al semblante que esperaba ser convencido. Posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de él e hizo magia, porque de repente, Ed sintió el gusto dulce de la miel, el gusto ácido de los limones, el gusto amargo del chocolate y el gusto salado del agua de mar. Le gustaba cómo se sentía, y decidió profundizar más lo que simplemente parecía ser un roce de labios.

Y otra vez, Edward sintió aquellos sabores tan comunes pero tan exquisitos a la vez. Los saboreaba con deseo y quería seguir probando. Estaba olvidando que era un beso, se dejó llevar por la magia de las hadas.

Winry podía sentir el exquisito sabor a Ed en cada beso. Era tan afrodisíaco y tan delicado, parecía que seguía comiendo miel. Adoraba ese sabor, rápidamente se había hecho adicta.

Ambos estaban asfixiándose, pero preferían morir antes que dejar el beso. Era una sensación tan bella el amar y el ser amado, no tenía precio. Él nunca había sido amado, o al menos nunca se había sentido así. Ella siempre había sido querida, pero nunca había amado a alguien. Simplemente eran complementarios. Encajaban como anillo al dedo correcto.

-¿Estás... Convencido... Edward? -estaban agitados.

-Mmm... Eso sólo... Alcanza para llegar a la entrada del hotel... -se notaba que estaba hambriento de sus besos.

-Entonces, caminemos hasta allí.

Se levantó del lugar, dejando magia en el lugar donde había estado. El muchacho la imitó y la tomó de la mano, con seguridad y confianza.

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del hotel, pero, de repente, Winry se detuvo. Miró a Ed con cariño y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla, haciendo que el joven de mirada dorada se sintiera confundido. Había olvidado lo que le había dicho sobre el trato... Realmente el amor le hacía olvidar incluso de su nombre.

Pasaron por recepción, donde el hada volvió a llevarse todas las miradas masculinas. Edward se sintió algo molesto, pero no le prestó atención en lo más mínimo, porque sabía que esa mujer -ese hada- le pertenecía, al menos su corazón.

Subieron silenciosamente a la habitación. Allí, Winry le dijo que se acercara, porque era momento de enseñarle cómo decir adiós en el idioma de las hadas.

Le dijo que pusiera su mano derecha extendida, en frente de su rostro. Él obedeció. El hada hizo lo mismo, y, chocando la palma de su frágil mano con la de Edward, le ayudó a dibujar un círculo imaginario. Un círculo que tomó forma en el aire. El lugar por donde sus manos habían pasado se había teñido de un bello color vino metalizado, brillante. Y el aire se llenó, otra vez, con aromas frutales y con el aroma a la paz interior de cada uno: el olor del ser que amaban.

El círculo se desvaneció. ¿Edward había hecho magia? Era tan simple, pero tan emocionante a la vez.

-Fue hermoso. -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Viste cuán bello es? Lástima que solamente sirva para decir adiós. -bajó algo la mirada.

-Winry... -era extraño que él le preguntara.

-Dime, Ed.

-¿Pude hacer magia?

No sabía qué responderle, a pesar de ser ella la experta en magia. ¿Era posible que un humano normal como él pudiera hacer magia? No, definitivamente no. Aunque en el fondo lo deseara más que nada, ella sabía que nadie, nadie excepto las hadas y algunos otros seres mágicos, podía hacer magia. Pero decidió alimentar su esperanza.

-Es muy probable que no, Edward, que no hayas hecho magia, pero... A veces los deseos del alma rompen con todas las leyes que dominan su mundo. Es posible, muy posible también que hayas podido hacer magia. No lo sé, las hadas no sabemos tanto como ustedes. Solamente nos limitamos a nuestro entorno.

-Pero saben algunas, muchas cosas que nosotros, los humanos, ignoramos. Somos como seres... Complementarios. Lo que las hadas saben es lo que nosotros no.

-Puede ser.

Le dio la espalda a Edward para sacarse el saco rojo y así usarlo en otra ocasión, pero él la abrazó por detrás. Enroscó fuerte y sutilmente al mismo tiempo, sus brazos en la cintura del hada. Ella sintió como si su corazón fuera a salirse por la boca, pero no. No tenía porqué sentir miedo o nervios: estaba siendo abrazada por la persona que más amaba.

-Winry, tú me preguntaste si los besos eran la única forma de amar en nuestro mundo¿verdad? -le susurró al oído, sonaba verdaderamente tentador.

-Sí, eso fue lo que te pregunté. Creí que ya lo habías olvidado.

Una sonrisa llena de alegría curvó sus deliciosos labios. -Nunca olvidaría algo que me pides, pequeña Winry. -la soltó para girarla y así quedar cara a cara, pudiendo sentir cada latido de sus corazones. Chocó su frente con la suya.

-¿Me enseñarás?

-Te enseñaré lo que quieras, Winry.

La noche había oscurecido todo, pero aun así, los ojos dorados del joven viajero parecían brillar. Los ojos azulados de ella se confundían con la luz nocturna.

Y así, teniendo la luna llena entrando por su ventana, Edward comenzó a enseñarle lo que ella quería, porque él nunca iba a negarse a un pedido del hada. Nunca.

Tomó el pálido y mágico rostro con sus manos y lo acercó a sus labios. Ella respondió ese beso, porque de alguna forma presentía o sabía que formaba parte del ritual.

El saco medio desprendido fue quitado ágilmente, al igual que la boina que adornaba y cubría su rubio cabello. El susodicho cayó con gracia, y él no perdió el tiempo para poder acariciarlo. Bajo sus manos, era seda. Bajo sus manos, era delicado. Bajo sus manos... Winry estaba dominada.

Y ella hizo lo mismo, pero con algo de torpeza: trató de sacarle la camisa con sus temblorosas manos. Ed sonrió para sí. ¿Cómo sabía que debía ser de esa forma? Era algo totalmente inexplicable. Pero le gustaba que no tuviera una explicación, de vez en cuando era bueno encontrarse con algo sin una.

Se separaron para tomar aire. Los ojos de ambos parecían ojos de gato en la oscuridad. Entonces, ella entendió lo que había estado tratando de decirle él. Se recostó en la cama, y lo tomó de la mano, indicándole que se entregaba a él. Le había tomado tantas veces antes la mano, pero esta vez parecía diferente, simplemente diferente. Quizás era la situación en la que se encontraban.

Edward, quien estaba ya sin su blanca camisa, se colocó suavemente encima del hada. Desprendió con suavidad los botones de su graciosa camisa, e hizo lo mismo con la falda.

"Incluso le copió la ropa interior" fue lo que pensó, recordando lo que ella le había dicho sobre el modelo de ropa que vestía.

Ella acercó el rostro masculino al suyo, para poder besarlo nuevamente, pero sus manos buscaban desesperadamente una manera de quitarle el pantalón que llevaba. Cuando lo pudo lograr, ella sonrió. Sí, estaba aprendiendo, y de una manera fantástica.

Sacó la prenda íntima, la única, que llevaba él. Y Edward retiró delicadamente el sostén rojo del hada.

Dejó de besarla en sus labios, para bajar por el cuello y llegar así hasta el valle de su pecho. Winry emitió un gemido casi inaudible, porque su boca sobre la pálida piel causaba sensaciones que ella nunca pensó que llegaran a existir.

Poco a poco, se iba apoderando de su inocencia. Era graciosa cuando hacía esas preguntas, y quería que se quedara así, pero le había pedido que le enseñara otra forma de amar. Nunca se negaría a un pedido de su hada. Nunca. Pero, le daba lástima quitarle lo más lindo que tenía.

Con sus manos recorría cada curva, hasta llegar a sus caderas. Allí, cuando pudo sentir la última prenda que llevaba, dejó de besarla. Tomó distancia del ya no tan inocente rostro y la miró. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes brillaban como velas en la oscuridad, y la gran luna llena que entraba por su ventana iluminaba los cuerpos desnudos.

-¿Estás segura, Winry?

Ella alcanzó a susurrar un tímido pero seguro "sí". Sus manos recorrían con curiosidad el bien formado pecho suyo, y pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón, algo agitados.

Quitó sus bragas sutilmente. Miró al semblante del hada, para asegurarse que realmente lo estaba deseando. Sus dorados ojos preguntaron, los azulinos ojos mágicos respondieron. Entonces, Edward se acercó al rostro de Winry para darle un último beso antes de que el ritual llegara a su punto más alto.

La besó con pasión y con amor. Cuando acabó, corrió lentamente con una mano el sedoso vello claro, y, una vez corrido, tomó las frágiles caderas entre sus manos. Hizo que se acercara con suma lentitud a las caderas propias, porque, ante el menor signo de dolor, él se detendría. No quería lastimar a su pequeña Winry.

Y se adentró en ella, con suavidad, aunque le costara contenerse. El hada gimió algo, pero pronto silenció porque los labios de Edward se encontraron con los suyos, para calmarla. Inconscientemente se distanció del beso y colocó su cabeza en la cavidad entre el hombro y el cuello de la joven hada. Ella hizo lo mismo y colocó sus manos en su fuerte espalda.

Volvió a ingresar a su ser, pero lo hizo lentamente. Estaba abrazando sus caderas con las piernas, haciendo más fácil el acceso. Comenzó a marcar un ritmo lento, y todo esto era acompañado por los jadeos y suaves gemidos femeninos. Una delgada capa de sudor había comenzado a aparecer en sus cuerpos.

Ella trataba de contenerse, pero igual dejó las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda de Edward. Y él trataba también de contenerse, pero aumentaba a cada instante un poco más el ritmo.

Nada parecía detenerlo, pero...

-Ed... Edward... ¡Edward!

No podía soportarlo más, y gritó su nombre. El dolor era intenso, pero también lo era el placer. Y ella lo estaba aprendiendo.

Bajó el ritmo hasta detenerse. Quitó su cabeza del hueco entre su cuello y hombro, se retiró completamente del interior femenino y la observó.

Se colocó a su lado y la besó suavemente. Ella respondió. La noche se hacía más y más profunda a cada beso.

-¿Te sientes bien, Winry? -preguntó, porque estaba algo pálida.

-Sí, pero no comprendo...

-¿Qué es lo que no comprendes?

-¿Por qué esta forma de amar duele?. ¿No existe otra manera de expresar el amor?. ¿Es esto lo que ustedes, los humanos, llaman amor?

Vaya pregunta. Tenía razón, esa clase de amor dolía, pero, lo que ella no sabía era que dolía únicamente físicamente. Porque interiormente era una muestra de cariño y amor gigantesca, si se hacía con los sentimientos correctos.

-Hay varias maneras de expresar el amor entre los humanos: los besos, las caricias, los regalos, las palabras bellas. Pero, entre todas todas estas formas, lo que hemos hecho es la máxima expresión, si se hace con amor verdadero, y no para satisfacer algunos negros y macabros deseos que corresponden al cuerpo. Winry, te amo, y nunca te voy a lastimar. Si esta clase de amor te duele, te prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer; no quiero verte sufrir.

Sencillamente, era la mejor de las explicaciones que le había dado.

- ... ¿Te... Te gustó? -había bajado su mirada y se había tapado un poco con las sábanas.

-Porque se trata de ti, Winry. Todo lo que se relacione contigo me va a gustar. -acarició su rubio cabello.

Sonrió un poco, sus labios parecieron iluminarse cuando se curvaron. -¿Te parezco linda más allá de mis trajes y mi magia?

No dudó en responderle. -Por supuesto que sí, eres hermosa. El hada más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

Ella, en forma de agradecimiento, dibujó en el aire con un poco de magia que aún tenía un corazón, repleto de estrellas y polvo de amor. Posó suavemente sus labios sobre los deliciosos labios masculinos y se acurrucó en su pecho, dispuesta a dormir, tal cual había pasado en la primera noche en la que durmieron juntos, siendo amigos todavía.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

n.n Estoy feliz porque pude escribir el lemon!!! )

Sí, aunque ustedes no lo crean, Megumi Asakura **jamás** había intentado escribir lemon... Así que esto es lo primero que hago. Espero recibir sus críticas sobre lo escrito.

Realmente me costó demasiado escribirlo porque, si se dieron cuenta, en ningún momento menciono las palabras _pene, penetración, vagina, sexo, clítoris_... Fue muy duro tener que nombrar esas palabras de otra forma, o incluso omitirlas. Así que esto es un trabajo arduo que me tomó varios días escribiendo y pensando. Pero, lo bueno, fue que no necesité hacer un boceto de este capítulo, lo que leyeron es lo primero que salió.

Bueno, he leído todos sus reviews, realmente me encanta leerlos y poder saber cuán bien va esta historia, aunque les debo anunciar que ya se acerca el final... Sí, porque es una historia corta, lamentablemente u.u Pero, aun así, me gustaría mucho poder agradecerles todo el apoyo que me dan a través de sus comentarios, arigatou!! n.n

Lamento mucho el no poder haberlos respondido, tenía muchas cosas para hacer... Gomen u.u

Por cierto, me encantaría recibir muchos reviews a ver qué tal ha quedado este capítulo, porque, como ya pudieron leer más arriba, es el primer lemon que hago. Bueno, no tengo nada más para decirles, así que me despido, esperando sus bellos comentarios...

La parte del capítulo anterior: _And then we kiss..._ No es de la canción "Lost Heaven", es de una de Britney Spears llamada "And Then We Kiss". De nada.

_And I say goodbye to everything..._


	7. Siete

**Pequeña Winry  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Siete

Las primeras luces del amanecer estaban iluminando la habitación donde la noche, que recién acababa de irse, había dado lugar a una excelente lección de amor.

Ambos estaban dormidos profundamente, soñándose uno al otro. Abrazados, solamente las sábanas los cubrían, la luz que jugaba con sus rostros creando sombras y luces para darle un toque más artístico a esa escena. Un cuadro, una pintura creada especialmente para esos días en los que el mundo se llena de odio. Una obra digna de admirarse como ninguna otra.

Ella se despertó antes, junto con los primeros sonidos de la mañana. Miró con ternura a quien fuera su maestro en ese mundo, y se levantó de su cálido lugar en la cama, dejando también el calor de sus brazos y de su pecho que la abrazaban.

Iba directo a tomar un baño, igual que como había hecho el día anterior.

Abrió la llave de agua caliente y recordó cuando él se había bañado junto a ella. Ahora se había sonrojado... ¿Por qué? Winry no sabía lo que era un sonrojo.

En el mundo de las hadas no eran necesarios los sonrojos. Pero ella tenía uno; se tocó sus mejillas y ardían un poco, ¿por qué?. ¿Se había convertido en una humana?

-No puede ser.

Miró con incredulidad la bañera, ahora repleta de agua caliente. Solamente con agua caliente. Entonces, ¿qué tenía de incrédulo una bañera así? No era la bañera; era el hecho de no poder hacer magia.

Había querido llenarla con flores y esencias de ellas, igual que la otra vez, pero no pudo. Nada sucedió cuando dijo su conjuro mágico y agitó algo sus manos para que esos aromas exquisitos volvieran a llenar el ambiente.

Intentó y volvió a intentar una vez más hasta el cansancio, pero no ocurría nada. ¿Era posible que..?

Cayó de rodillas al frío mosaico del baño y estalló en llanto, diciendo su nombre a todo pulmón. -¡Edward!

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su juvenil rostro. Nunca antes había llorado. Nunca antes había sentido vergüenza de estar desnuda. Esas sensaciones... Por un momento creyó que había dejado de ser un hada para ser una de la especie de él.

Siguió llorando hasta que Edward fue a ver qué pasaba.

Él estaba aún somnoliento, pero había escuchado cuando ella se levantó y la vio cuando se fue hacia el baño. No llevaba nada puesto encima, pero, sabía que él no le diría nada. Y no lo hizo.

Suspiró cuando oyó el sonido del agua que corría, y recordó cuando se bañaron juntos... ¿Le volvería a hacer tal oferta?

-¡Winry!. ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

-¡Se fue, Ed, se fue!. ¡Ya no puedo hacer nada! -no tenía consuelo.

-¿Qué se ha ido?

-¡Mi magia!. ¡Mi magia se fue, ya no soy un hada!

-¿Qué?

El asombro se apoderó de él por completo. Su pequeña hada... Ya no era un hada. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?. ¿Eso significaba que ahora Edward tenía poderes mágicos? Quiso crear flores pero no salieron tampoco. Entonces, él seguía siendo humano. Demonios, eso era algo que estaba más allá de su entendimiento humano.

-¡Sí! -lloraba sin consuelo- ¡Ya no soy un hada, ya no lo soy!

-Bueno, no llores, Winry--

-¡Nunca lo comprenderás porque jamás fuiste un hada!

Eso siempre ella se lo había repetido. Se lamentaba a cada minuto de que el joven de mirada dorada no fuera un hada. Cuando le enseñó los saludos, dijo que lo harían mejor si Edward fuera un ser mágico. Si era por lo de la comida, se quejaba porque no era un hada. Todo lo existente y lo mejor para ella era poder ser un ser con alas transparentes y poderes mágicos, esparciendo polvo de estrellas adonde sea que sus alas la llevaran.

Y él en el interior de su alma, lloraba de dolor. Winry sin querer lo hería con cada comentario de esa clase, pero siempre lograba sanar la herida con sus sonrisas y demás. Ahora parecía que no había nada que hiciera que el corazón de Edward dejara de sangrar con lo que había dicho hacía instantes.

Tan inocente era, que jamás se daba cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras. Tan adorable era que todo se le perdonaba. Pero ahora mostraba ese lado hiriente, ese lado oscuro y lleno de odio que jamás había salido a la superficie. Realmente se estaba convirtiendo en humana.

Ahora el miedo había tomado el control de todo su ser. ¿La Winry que había conocido se había esfumado?. ¿Ya no habrían palabras dulces ni miradas tiernas?. ¿Dejarían de existir los mágicos saludos?. ¿Qué se suponía que había hecho para que el hada se transformara en humana?..

Lo reflexionó por un par de lágrimas derramadas. ¿Había sido el precio a pagar por la enseñanza de la noche pasada?

-Winry... Estoy seguro que jamás lo comprendería, -habló lentamente- pero puedo imaginarme lo que se siente perderlo todo. Es algo... Familiar, de alguna forma.

El perderlo todo y no tener nada le resultaba muy familiar. Ése era uno de los principales motivos de su viaje sin fin alrededor del mundo.

-Pero, dime por qué... ¿Acaso en tu mundo para todo debes pagar un precio?. ¿Sólo porque quise conocer más de las formas humanas de amar, he perdido mi magia?

-No lo sé... -suspiró y abrazó más a la joven hada- Tal vez tengas razón, ése probablemente fue el precio que tuviste que pagar. O quizá solamente la magia se ha ido y ya volverá.

-No lo creo, Edward. Si mi magia se fue, y siento sensaciones que jamás había sentido significa que soy humana... Y ya no hay vuelta atrás. -se aferró más a él.

¿Cómo sería la Winry humana?

**----------o----------**

Él se había ido a comprarle ropa. Ropa de humana, ropa de mujer joven. Y en su interior se lamentaba y se quejaba que ya no podría ver ese gracioso y hermoso traje rojo que llevó el día anterior.

Ella se había quedado en la habitación con algunas ropas de Ed puestas encima, un poco grandes. Miraba atentamente la ventana, miraba al lugar donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida: el campo de flores.

Y verdaderamente no había vuelta atrás: ya era humana.

Se veía de alguna forma más... Real. El azul de sus ojos casi parecía celeste ahora, y su rubio y brillante cabello había sido reemplazado por fibra humana, común, rubia también. La piel con aroma a naranjas había desaparecido, y ahora ella estaba quejándose de que la sentía muy seca. Sus misteriosos tatuajes de plantas y flores habían sido removidos y sólo quedaba el desierto de su piel.

Winry sentía nuevas sensaciones a cada segundo que pasaba estando en su nuevo cuerpo. Sintió hambre, sintió tentación, sintió curiosidad. Deseó de a segundos querer repetir lo que había sucedido la última noche.

-Ya he vuelto.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos, ese día se sentía molesta. No le dijo nada por efímeros instantes.

-¿Qué me has comprado, Ed?

-Esto. Pruébatelo... -le pasó el paquete con la ropa cuidadosamente doblada.

Ella lo abrió con ansias, deseando muy dentro suyo que fuera aquel traje rojo, el mismo del día anterior. Deseaba también encontrar sus alas, o una fórmula para poder hacer magia de vuelta, como siempre. Pero lo que encontró la sorprendió aún más.

Un bello vestido blanco, con puntillas y volados, con el escote cuadrado y con aroma a jazmines era lo que se encontraba allí. Sus ojos celestes ahora se abrieron desmesuradamente, quiso gritar pero se contuvo. Y el paquete traía más: unos bellos zapatos, blancos también, muy parecidos a los que usaba con sus ropas de hada. Además, muy profundo en él había algo más.

-Edward... No tenías porqué recordar cada detalle. -le dijo, sonriéndole y acercándose más a él.

-No te preocupes. -le devolvió la sonrisa.

Porque en el fondo del paquete estaba el detalle más privado e íntimo: ropa interior roja, casi idéntica a la que llevaba puesta la noche anterior.

La cercanía se hizo nula: se besaron una vez más.

Pero Ed notó que sus besos ya no tenían sabor a limones, a chocolate, a inocencia. No, su sabor era uno más maduro y más de mujer, era un sabor perfectamente humano. Winry también pudo sentirlo, y se separó de repente.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó.

Otra vez, las respuestas invadían la mente de ambos. Eran tantas... Miles por segundo, ninguna concordaba. Ninguna tenía sentido. ¿Por qué?

-Ahora... Eres humana, Winry. -respondió, abrazándola algo confundido.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado.

No querían separarse; querían que ese momento durara para siempre. No querían acabar con la poca magia que había en el ambiente. Tampoco querían quebrar el silencio maravilloso que se había formado con el sonido de los latires de sus corazones y de sus respiraciones pasivas.

Las lágrimas se volvieron a formar en los humanos ojos del quien una vez fue hada. Mojaron el hombro fuerte y dispuesto a sostenerla del joven de mirada dorada.

-No llores más...

-Ahora que no tengo magia... Las lágrimas me parecen que son como magia verdadera.

Se separaron lentamente. Él le dijo que se probara sus nuevas ropas, ella aceptó con un simple asentir de su cabeza. Se dirigió a la habitación, en donde cerró la puerta y corrió la cortina de la ventana. Pensó que eran cosas de humanos, ya se acostumbraría a ellas. Con paciencia comenzó a vestirse, pero...

-¡Edward!

Estaba teniendo algunos problemas con su nuevo atuendo.

-Dime... -entró lentamente a la habitación.

-Ayúdame.

Ella estaba con el vestido a medio poner, dejando ver su hermosa y delicada ropa interior. Los graciosos zapatos estaban desprendidos, todos desalineados. Él, con muchísima paciencia, comenzó a vestirla.

Le explicó paso a paso qué era lo que tenía que hacer, cómo debía prenderse el vestido, los zapatos. Ni siquiera el mismo Edward sabía que sabía tanto sobre indumentaria femenina.

-Parece ser difícil todo esto. -dijo ella, una vez vestida.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás, los humanos aprendemos rápido.

Era verdad, aprendería rápido, porque ahora era una humana, y tendría que acostumbrarse a serlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó al campo de flores. Allí le dijo donde había encontrado la flor, cómo había comenzado todo. Winry escuchaba atentamente el inicio de su fin, y el inicio de una nueva etapa como humana.

-Nunca me dejes sola en este mundo, Ed. -le dijo con una voz algo quebrada mientras veían cómo caía el atardecer en el mismo árbol del día anterior.

-Nunca lo haré, pequeña Winry. Nunca.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

TwT Awww qué triste ese final!!

Oh sí, adivinaron... Esto ya casi que llega a su final. Aunque personalmente me hubiera gustado que fuera más largo, ustedes saben, pero la trama no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para escribir más capítulos. Siempre tuve en mente que esto sería una historia corta, y bueno... Lo es.

Quisiera pedirles perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, pero es que el colegio me está matando lentamente y casi que no he tenido tiempo para nada más que las tareas escolares. Lo siento, de verdad. Pero aquí está el capítulo )

Como siempre, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me dejan reviews. Me ayudan a seguir adelante, de veras!! Se los quiere mucho. No he tenido tiempo para contestar sus adorables reviews, pero les aseguro que los he leído a todos n.n

Bueno, me voy despidiendo... No se olviden de dejar reviews, a ver cómo ha quedado este capítulo. El próximo será el capítulo final... TwT

_Oh if you love me so, don't let me be the last to know..._


	8. Ocho: Final

**Pequeña Winry  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Ocho

-¡Edward!

Ella lo llamaba desde hacía varios minutos. Era temprano en la mañana, y se encontraba sentada en el sillón, agitada, desconcertada, como en un estado de ebriedad pero con su sonrisa perfectamente dibujada en su juvenil rostro. Sostenía en sus manos una carta que llegaba directamente del médico.

Leía lentamente cada símbolo y cada número. Hacía poco tiempo que había comenzado a leer.

Él aún estaba en su cama, soñando despierto. La ventana estaba algo abierta, dejando entrar el frío y seco aire de otoño. Quería levantarse para cerrarla, pero había algo en esa brisa que le gustaba. Tal vez el aroma a hojas secas y a melancolía le gustaba.

Pero de repente oyó como su esposa lo llamaba.

Casi sin pensarlo, al oír su voz, se levantó y se dirigió al living de su nueva casa.

Allí, el gran ventanal que daba al amplio jardín hogareño tenía sus cortinas abiertas, dejando que la cálida luz del sol entrara y se calara en sus huesos.

Habían adquirido esa casa hacía un par de años atrás, un tiempo después de haberse conocido. La misma se encontraba en un barrio tranquilo de la ciudad capital de Finlandia, Helsinki. Donde se habían conocido hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Parecía como si fuera ayer, cuando él había encontrado el pimpollo de la flor, lo había guardado, su dedo sangrante por él. Jamás pensó que pudiera encontrar un hada allí dentro, pero de alguna forma lo sabía y lo estaba esperando. Parecía ayer cuando se besaron. Parecía ayer cuando se resignaron a un mundo sin magia.

-¿Winry? -preguntó.

Ella solamente se levantó de su lugar y le pasó la carta con el informe médico. Las lágrimas amenazaban con mojar sus mejillas un poco maquilladas y correr el perfecto delineado de sus ojos.

Edward leyó atentamente, despacio, aunque quería leerlo todo lo más rápido posible. Se contuvo, como lo había hecho con ella. Pero al final, la tentación fue más grande, y dejó de leer todos esos complicados números y palabras para ir al final de la hoja, donde la respuesta a esa pregunta que vagaba solitaria por su mente se encontraba.

Leyó la palabra "positivo". Una sonrisa se formó en sus tentadores labios.

-Seremos... Padres, Ed. -le dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño. Ahora el mar salado corría libremente por sus mejillas, borrando el maquillaje perfecto.

-Winry... Yo... -estaba perplejo.

Nunca pensó que podría ser padre o incluso esposo de alguien. Nunca pensó que esto le sucediera en su vida. Miraba a su esposa derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Veía el rastro oscuro que éstas dejaban.

La abrazó con fuerza y con cariño. A ella le debía todo; su felicidad, su amor, su pasión, su vida misma.

-Después de todo... -logró decir entre lágrimas- Ser humana no es tan malo...

El papel quedó olvidado en el suelo.

Se separaron lentamente del abrazo.

-¿Cómo lo nombraremos? -preguntó ella.

-Si es niño, Edward.

-¿Y si es niña? -se secó las lágrimas.

-Me gusta Rose...

**----------FIN----------**

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Buaaaaaa! Se acabó, se acabó!!! TwT

Creo que este es un buen final para la historia, no? Sino ustedes me lo dirán a través de los reviews n.n

Es posible que más adelante haga una continuación de este fic, pero no lo sé... Veré si el tiempo me alcanza para hacerlo, son demasiados los proyectos que tengo para el FF n.n

He leído todos sus preciosos comentarios y me da mucha pena el no poder contestarlos: lamentablemente ahora soy estudiante a tiempo completo... Pero les aseguro que los he leído a toditos y me han maravillado¡¡muchísimas gracias por todas las cosas bellas y maravillosas que me han escrito a lo largo de esta historia!!

Quisiera agradecer también a todos aquellos que han leído la historia, y se han guardado los comentarios. De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por alentarme a seguir.

Bueno, eso es todo... ¡¡Nos vemos en otra historia!!

**-Megumi Asakura-**


End file.
